Lucius the Eternal
Lucius the Eternal is a former legionnaire of the Emperor's children. Who has achieved such great deeds for Chaos, that Slaanesh the god of lust granted him a rather peculiar version of immortality. The scaring on his face is self inflicted. At one point he was a truly handsome man, but he resented being called "too pretty" by some of his fellow marines. His "perfect" features were forever marred after the sparring match with Loken; the Luna Wolf's punch had broken Lucius' nose, and - much to his fury - it had refused to set properly, despite the attentions of the Legion's Apothecaries. During the corruption of the Emperor's Children, Lucius was cut in the face for the first time by remembrancer Serena D'Angelus, a painter in the 28th Expedition, who had already been corrupted by Chaos. Two parallel scars were placed on either cheek, so that Lucius would remember what Loken had done to him. He then began to scar himself after battles and before fights he was sure he would win to mark his victories. This resulted in him being covered in an intricate network of scars (both from his exploits in battle and his celebration afterwards), distorting and deforming his features. After his betrayal of the loyalists, his combat skills were soon recognised, and he quickly became leader of Fulgrim's bodyguard of Assault Marines, gaining the rank of Lord Commander. History: At first, Lucius was the Captain of the 13th Company in the Emperor's Children Legion. His skill with a blade quickly became legendary among the Legion, and throughout the Great Crusade. He was never bested in swordplay; the only duel he is known to have lost was against Captain Garviel Loken of the Luna Wolves, who brought him down with a punch. In a later rematch, Lucius was victorious. Other members of the Emperor's Children considered Lucius to be proud, foolhardy and sometimes a little childish. Even his closest friend in the Legion, Saul Tarvitz was wary of him. In the betrayal of Isstvan III Lucius found himself betrayed by the Legion he loved, and found himself fighting alongside Saul Tarvitz with the loyalist marines of the Emperor's Children. As it became apparent that it was Tarvitz who was the hero of the hour for the loyalists, Lucius grew jealous and betrayed his one time friend to the traitor legions as his hunger for glory overcame his already dwindled sense of honour. He did this by attacking a group of thirty loyal marines who were assigned to him. He however did not do this alone. While fighting his own men, Captain Solomon Demeter arrived at Lucius' position. Lucius cried out for help and thus duped Captain Demeter to think the marines Lucius was fighting were traitors. Unfortunately Demeter realised this after the last of the thirty marines were killed. Lucius and Demeter, who had a mutual dislike toward each other, became locked in combat during which Lucius killed the already wounded Demeter. Lucius continued to hone and better his combat skills after the Emperor's Children began to worship Slaanesh. Fulgrim organised gladiatorial games on their home planet whenever the Legion was unable to vent its need for the pleasure of the kill on other worlds, and Lucius was undefeated in these, an unstoppable force, until he fought Lord Commander Cyrius. Lucius died, and his death was an experience of such transcendent pleasure that Slaanesh himself took notice: he could not let such a promising marine slip away. In the following days, Cyrius began to change: lines began to appear over his skin and his hair started to fall out. Lucius was back in the world of the living, and all that remained of Cyrius was a screaming face in the warped artificer armour. Since then, this has happened many times: whenever his killer takes even the tiniest moment of enthusiasm, pleasure or satisfaction from besting Lucius, they will begin to change into him, and become just another swirling face, a memory in the armor that Lucius is clad in. Lucius would later appear at the head of an army of Emperor's Children during the 13th Black Crusade of Abaddon the Despoiler, inflicting untold suffering on worlds of the Milky Way Galaxy. Abilities and Wargear: Lucius is armed with the Lash of Torment, a daemon-infested whip, as well as an ornate power sabre. His Armour of Shrieking Souls, powered by the thousands of souls now trapped in it, offers him unnatural protection and allows him to discharge the cacophony generated by the tormented souls as a devastating sonic attack. His gift from the God of Lust is that should anyone slay him and only take a second of pridr in that. They will slowly turn into Lucius and their soul become just another gnarled face on the armour. Besides this every single soul adds to his strenght,intellect and battle prowess,so by defeating him, one only makes him stromger than he was before. Category:Characters